


ERROR 404: File Not Found

by Moonfrog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: For Science!, Post-Neutral Route, Reader Is Frisk, eventual child abuse I guess, except you didn't actually leave, gaster tries to make up for the bad things, he is not good at it, how do I plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrog/pseuds/Moonfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a child traverses into that which does not exist.</p><p>(They find that unexistence isn't so bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Many Things That Monsters Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> In which moonie (me) makes a first impression by using some very perplexing words. (like that one. who even says that?)

The void was a vast expanse of literally nothing.

A place in which everything was, and yet, all the same, nothing would be.

A place of infinite contradictions and paradoxes.

A place that, in all its emptiness, did not exist in itself. It was merely an illusion created by a man only for the single intent and purpose of pretending that he was still alive.

This place is not where his story ends. On the contrary, his story had ended originally before he came to be in this place. In fact, when he'd "arrived" (for this place has no location), a new tale that was his own was just beginning.

But, of course, it wasn't like he had any way of knowing this.

 

\--

 

Dr. W.D. Gaster was dead to begin with. If nothing else, this much was certain. Fallen down into his own creation, an accident. An accident that tore both he and his very existence apart, atom by atom by atom.

Therefore, because of one such accident, Dr. W.D. Gaster was never alive in any reality in which it had occurred.

This is what no one understood, and yet still seemed to understand very well. (You start to notice how reality is similar to the void after a few eternities there.)

They did not understand an existence in which this man lived as the royal scientist. An existence in which he he experimented. He invented. He smiled. He laughed. He loved. He cried. He died!

They did, however, understand an existence with a woman called Dr. Alphys who did all those things - except for dying, of course - as well as a power source called the CORE which had been created by the previous royal scientist that no one could, for the life of them, remember.

(Strange and forgetful creatures monsters are, he observed.)

And so went forgotten the memory of a man who had been shredded, demolished, and scattered throughout time and space, meeting his unfortunate demise before his time as a then frustrated, unhappy, unsatisfied, and terribly lonely, lonely man.

(No one would ever realise this, of course.)

 

\--

 

With Dr. W.D. Gaster's "death" (for he did not live) began his not-existence within this place in which he did not know, nor care about such trivial things as his own name, even. There was no one there to remember it, so there was no point. (After a few forevers, you get used to it.)

Yet still, there remains some sad undertone to his unexistence that no one recalls.

Nothing can exist in the void. If it exists, it will be destroyed in a single instant. (Dr. W.D. Gaster did not exist.)

He was alone, and supposed to always remain completely and utterly so.

(After a few eternities, though, vast emptiness can really manage get to you after a while.)

(But of course, simple monster folk had no way of knowing that.)


	2. There Was A Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a child (you) finds a door.
> 
> (Or, you could've sworn there was one there.)

You were not one such simple monster. Not a monster at all, in fact.

Fallen into the place whilst climbing Mt. Ebott, you were the angel, the one who has seen the surface. You would arrive and the underground would go empty.

Simply put, you were a human. Or, as most monsters saw you, the seventh soul needed to destroy the barrier once and for all.

(This did not happen.)

Instead, you managed to befriend these fair people - despite accidentally killing a few them in self defense - and now you reside within the underground kingdom's palace, under the care and protection of the not-so-newly-crowned queen Toriel.

Following the untimely demise of her former husband, she had come out of the Ruins and stepped up as ruler, beginning her sudden regime with the order that every human that fell must be shown mercy. Most monsters would agree whole - or at least half - heartedly to this, so the law was put into place. (Hence why you are not a floating red heart right now.)

And so, you led a peaceful and happy existence, content with the… unique friends and technical family you had.

On this one particular day of said existence, you stood near one of the castle's windows, staring out into the caverns. Something had been bothering you and unfortunately, you couldn't finish off your sleeping schedule. One could never get used to such a view, you could see almost the entire underground from here! (Today, though, for some reason, it felt a bit different, almost melancholy.)

You could tell that the sun was still rising, for you saw the light slowly crawling its way up the walls through the cracks in the ceiling.

"My child?" You nearly jumped at the voice. "Are you alright? You're never awake this early."

There stood Toriel, donning an apron over her robe and wearing an expression of genuine concern.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine!" You half-lied. "I guess I just wasn't that tired today." She still didn't look all that convinced, but at least she lightened up a little bit at that.

"Ah, okay then… well, since you're up this early, would you like to help me with breakfast?"

"Sure!" Anything to take your mind off of… whatever was going on with you today. She was right, you would never wake up like this!

With quite a bit of bargaining with Toriel on getting her not to make anything with snails - you still didn't quite savor the idea of eating one - you two simply settled on pancakes. They were a near failure, but they were still pretty good for a child and adoptive monster mother.

Oddly enough though, after an… okay breakfast, you started to get a tad quiet.

"What say we go outside today, hm?" Toriel suggested, noticing this sudden change. "I'm not going to be doing much of anything today anyways. Hows about we go and visit Waterfall? After all, there's this nice bug hunting spot I'd found there some weeks ago, as well as a delightful little snail farm I've been meaning to visit."

You nodded happily at this. Maybe a simple walk would help you get back to normal, yeah? You always enjoyed seeing the crystals scattered across the cavern ceilings.

(It was never truly good enough for you.)

(You still wished to see the real stars again.)

"Don't dawdle now, child!" She grabbed your hand and lead you out of the castle, prattling on while you walked.

As you two passed through the core, though, an unpleasant feeling settled in the pit of your stomach. You shrugged it off as nothing, but it lingered. Toriel must've felt it too, because she grew awfully quiet and walked at a brisk pace.

Or, maybe it was just because she was a boss monster with lots of fur which probably caused it to be absolutely sweltering for her. She was probably dying in there!

(The feeling never left you.)

(…With good reason.)

Eventually, you two arrived at the snail farm.

Whilst Toriel exchanged pleasantries with the nice yet very nervous ghost that ran the farm, you began to get very, very curious. You hadn't been there in a while, and something was just begging you to venture through the dark caverns, only lit by the ceiling "stars."

And so, while Toriel was distracted, you did.

There was a door.

It wasn't there before.

…Was it?

It stood colourless, a washed-out grey against the vibrant blue of the caverns in waterfall. Why was it here? This was most definitely not a house. And you never saw it any of the times you'd passed through here.

For some reason, though, you felt compelled to open it.

Now, generally, interacting with things that are extremely out of place with their surroundings is most definitely not the greatest idea.

(You were not one for great ideas.)

You stepped up to the door, and gently turned the doorknob. It was unlocked and opened smoothly, with minimal noise. Shutting the door behind you, you found yourself inside a short, narrow hallway leading onto a small, white, empty room.

Well, mostly empty.

In the midst of the room sat… something. It appeared as some sort of black mass that looked like it was continuously melting, except… not. Its face looked sort of like a mask, its eyes closed and cracks trailing down one and up the other. It didn't seem to notice you at all. Was it asleep, perhaps? According to the strange, twisted grin on its face, likely not.

But you got what you came here for, you saw what was in here, you could have just left then and there. You could've.

(But you didn't.)

Instead, once you took your first step back, eyes snapped open, tiny white pupils darting around black sclerae until they came at last to a rest upon spotting you. It was possible its frightening grin spread even wider across its face when they did.

"Wh-what are-"

" ~~ _ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**_~~ "

Was it speaking? The noises it emitted sounded like something you'd only heard before on a dysfunctional computer.

" ~~ _ **YOU CANNOT BE HERE, CHILD. YOU MUST LEAVE, NOW.**_~~ "

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you-"

" ~~ _ **GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU CANNOT BE IN HERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**_~~ "

Whatever it was saying, it seemed to be shouting loudly. Was it angry at you? Did it need something? Was it scared of you? And, most importantly, what on earth was it saying?!

"I don't understand," you tried to shout over all the noise. "What are you saying?! Do you need help?"

" ~~ _ **HELP? NONONO YOU CANNOT HELP ME, I CANNOT BE HELPED, YOU NEED TO LEAVE, YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE, GET OUT!**_~~ "  
  
The more frazzled the creature became, the more it seemed to literally tear apart at the seams. At this point, somehow, it seemed to currently be glitching!

"I'm sorry! Please, just calm down!"

It just kept repeating the same two sounds over and over, its "words" slowly becoming overtaken by loud static with everything he'd said.

" ~~ _ **GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT-**_~~ "

"Please, I don't understand what you want!"

Suddenly, it started to rapidly move towards you, still repeating those words.

You decided that now was the best time to start running.

"I'm sorry!" You yelled as you yanked open the strange door and closed it behind you without a second thought, that same noise, loud and screechy and staticky being the verylast thing you heard from that room.

Toriel was outside, looking around the area with worry.

"Toriel!" You shouted, running up to her and hugging her immediately.

"Child!" She gasped, bending down to nearly squeeze the life out of you. "You had me scared close to death! Where have you been?!"

"I-I was…" You couldn't bring yourself to speak, so you simply pointed in the direction of that door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Th-there was a door, and-"

"My child, there is no door over there, what do you mean?"

You looked over to where you'd just come from… wait, where did the door go?

"I swear, there was one right there!"

"I think you just have an overactive imagination. Now come with me," she stood up and grabbed your hand, "we are going home, now."

"But Tori-"

"No buts. We are leaving, and that's final."

As Toriel walked with you making sure to keep you in her field of vision, you couldn't help but look back. Was that really just your imagination?

No, the panic you felt was all too real.

Something in the very back of your mind told you that going back there wasn't the greatest idea.

(You were not one for great ideas.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Parentheses is getting a bit rude, huh? Look who's talkin', heheh.


End file.
